Danken Empire
The Danken Empire '''was an empire that ruled over the continent of Vindar from 748 to 1032. It was founded by DMW The Great when he travelled from Ankolao to Cabrikk Empire to Vindar. The Empire fell due to infighting amongst the many clans, eventually dividing into self-governed districts until the unification of said districts in 1971 to create the DankHouse Liberation Front. Witnick era (748-814) '''Founding (748-759) DMW The Great had set off from the Cabrikk Empire with Kurtonski, Deadsky, Goblonski and Syke to explore uncharted lands in 748. Upon landing, they found a town called Lumbridge and decided to settle there until Kurtonski was arrested for stealing. According to transcripts from the time, Kurtonski was mistreated heavily, being beaten and abused verbally and physically. DMW was outraged by this and began a military coup with the townspeople to overthrow the mayor of Lumbridge who had been described by townspeople as "...a man who knows no passion, his cruelty boundless." Upon killing the mayor, DMW assumed control of the town of Lumbridge, renaming it to Danke Town, which would later become the largest city in the Danken Empire. His first act was to release Kurtonski from jail, and he set off with Goblonski, Deadsky and Syke into the woods. In 749, DMW had his first child, Samantha. DMW had preferred a son, and sometime in August 749 he threw Samantha, who was two months old at the time, into the forest, and it was caught by Kurtonski, who was believed to be over 200m away. Samantha died after Kurtonski attempted to throw her at an attacking troll. During this time, Danke Town had been slowly expanding towards the desert region, where they found the town of Duston, inhabited by lizard people who are believed to be distant ancestors of the Oogas. Duston was conquered after the mayoral house was burned down by DMW personally, thus expanding the empire further. By March 752, the entire area of Dichundshire was conquered and DMW had his second child, Dexter Meritorious Witnick II. From there, the empire flourished. Warring period (759-763) In 759, Duston attempted a revolt against the Danken Empire, though failed due to being outnumbered greatly, and the revolt only lasted around four days before Duston surrendered. From there on, there was a stigma attached to the lizard people as a species, and as a result Duston remained mostly isolated from the rest of the empire. There was rapid expansion along the coast in the early 760s, with the Danken Empire expanding far away from Dichundshire, across the southern coast of Vindar. This angered the Cabrikk Empire, for multiple reasons but mainly the reduction in trade and the threat of a new military power. This led to a war in 761 between the Danken Empire and the Cabrikk Empire. The war was intended to weaken the Dankenpeople and serve as a distraction from Cabrik's failing economy. However the Danken Empire won the war, tipping Cabrik's economy over the edge and causing its economy to collapse. Cabrik would not resurface as the dominant power in Odradia for hundreds of years. The Danken Empire spent the next two years rebuilding Encio as well as increasing defences and researching new kinds of weaponry in case the Cabrikk would ever return. Danken Renaissance (763-795) As well as weaponry, Danken scientists and even some military strategists spent their time developing other pieces of technology and advancing their studies of medicine. During this time, the amount of people killed by simple diseases such as the common cold went down drastically, though many still died due to the trial-and-error system of medicines, until eventually a usable one was found. The 770s brought in a fountain of information, as more people wanted to become scientists, doctors, blacksmiths and artisans. With all of this new technology being developed, trade routes were opened to many Vulparian and Alinek colonies, even to Cabrikk, though not much business was garnered due to Cabrikk's economic collapse and the mutual distrust of Dankenpeople and Cabrik people. Death of DMW the Great and power shift (787-795) In June 787, DMW the Great, as well as many others across Danke Town, became very ill with an unknown disease that was believed to be spreading by miasma or "bad-air". He was one of the many to die later that year, which caused such a distress to the people of Danke Town that, upon DMW's death in October, DMW the Second came into power and moved the capital to the newly claimed territory in the northeast corner of the empire known as Krabdania City. Despite the disease taking almost eight years to die down, Danke Town was still considered a major trading port during that time. Continued peace and success (795-814) The empire's power only grew under DMW the Second, with more territory being taken in the southeast, as well as the expansion along the western front, where they were met with savage tribes. During the early 800s, DMW the Second led a charge into a large area of savage tribes known as the Hooditat, a tribe which would remain under civilized rule for over eleven hundred years until returning to its savage roots in 1983, when Bortland would be nuked and there would be no order. The empire's trade routes would also grow to reach Ankolao and other areas in the southern hemisphere. Ankolao and Danken often shared resources and ideas, becoming great allies with each other. This was strengthened by the fact that DMW the Great had been born in Ankolao. DMW the Second had moved oceanside in a small town outside of Danke Town in 807, where he spent the rest of his life ruling via viceroys that had been hired to take care of the country in different sections. Armana Tandaar ruled over the western portion of the land, stretching from the northwestern coast to Danke Town, George the Incontinent ruled over the central portion (though his reign lasted only a short time and was later replaced), and Lokra I, who ruled over the eastern portion, which contained Krabdania City. Lokra era (814-879) Lokra I & II (814-829) When DMW the Second died in 814, Lokra I had been in Krabdania City at the time, and assumed control. Lokra I had changed Danken's form of a sort of democracy to a dictatorship, where he ruled with an iron fist, removing the entire viceroy system and enforcing slavery and forced labour for the kingdom, with workers being forced to chant "Long live Lokra" repeatedly at various times throughout the day. In addition to that, he also stopped trading with Ankolao and the rest of the world, making Danken isolated from the rest of the world. For the next fifteen years, Lokra I kept the people oppressed, working to provide for the elite population, leaving very little for themselves. Often there would be protests and coup attempts, though they would be quelled very quickly, often involving mass executions of anyone connected to protesters, even if they were found innocent. This was until February 829, when a group led by local merchant and former soldier Azerba Dal-Fackar stormed the castle in Krabdania City, killing Lokra I and many others in his bloodline. Lokra II, the son of Lokra I, had gathered the surviving lords and royal guards and temporarily took back the castle from Dal-Fackar, though held the kingdom for only four days before he was also assassinated by Dal-Facker, who then seized control of the kingdom for good. Category:Former Country Category:DankHouse Liberation Front